Pierrot
by Jackeline762
Summary: Basado en la canción Pierrot de vocaloid. Kendall...Un simple payaso que para ganarse la vida trabaja haciendo sonreír a otros,aunque a el le cueste sonreir.Logan...Un simple chico que por obra del destino va al circo de Kendall y le hace pasar una serie de emociones para darse cuenta al final del día del sentimiento que lo l sumary,es mi primer fic¿le dan oportunidad?


..._Tranquilo_,_Tranquilo_ _soy_ _quien_ _se_ _hace_ _un_ _tonto_ _por_ _ti,_ _de_ _un_ _circo_ _provengo_ _yo_, un _pobre_ _pierrot_...

Otra vez la misma rutina...Montarme en la pelota,mantener el equilibrio un rato y caer, pero esta vez es diferente hay un chico entre la multitud, ¿y? Se preguntaran, también me pregunto lo mismo,nose porque de los nosecuantos chicos,chicas,niños,niñas,abuelos y abuelas en el único que me fijo mientras me monto en la pelota es ese chico de piel pálida y cabello azabache peinado hacia arriba.

Lo sigo mirando mientras me muevo encima de la pelota buscando equilibrio y...creo que esta...¿Llorando?

-¡Ahhhh!-Caí de la pelota y me di tremendo tortazo contra el piso, levanto la vista y veo que la expresión de tristeza y lagrimas cambio por una pequeña y muy tímida sonrisa ,eso, de alguna manera, me hace sentir mejor y me levanto

-Estare bien,estoy bien-Digo a la vez que hago una pequeña reverencia para el porque al seguir sonriendo tu ,yo sigo sonriendo y sin sentir dolor alguno por la caída, tomando en cuenta que estoy sangrando de la de hacer mi reverencia, agarro mi pelota y salgo del escenario a la vez que entra Tom con varias pelotas y se pone a hacer malabares mientras el publico le aplaude.

Me dirijo a la casa rodante que esta cerca del circo ,al entrar me voy directo a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me quito la mascara, la cual, esta manchada de sangre ,me veo en el espejo que hay en el baño y aunque este muy roto logro ver que, efectivamente, la caída me rompió la nariz, pero por suerte nada grave.

-¡HORA DE SALIR!- escucho gritar a uno de los demás payasos de este detestable circo.

Rápidamente me limpio la sangre como puedo ,me pongo de nuevo la mascara y salgo de mi muy pequeña habitación directo al circo para recibir el aplauso del público ,menos el tuyo ,veo que sigues llorando pero...¿Por que?...

-Y ese fue nuestro ultimo show,espero que se hayan divertido y reído a mas no poder con nosotros,¡Hasta la próxima!-terminamos de hacer nuestra reverencia todo el elenco y la gente comienza a irse, pero antes de que tu también te vayas corro hacia ti y te tomo la mano

-¿Hum?-Me miras extraño,como esperando a que te diga algo, mientras que yo me quede viendo tus ojos que a pesar de estar aguados son de un hermoso color chocolate oscuro, menos mal que tengo esta mascara para que no veas mi cara de bobo enamorado que pongo en estos momentos.

-¿Que?-Dices un poco molesto y yo despierto de mi trance

-¿Co-como t-te llamas?-

-Que te importa- me dices mas molesto que antes y te sueltas de mi agarre pero no voy a dejar que sigas manchando ese bello rostro solo con dolor

-Espera-

-Deja de seguirme-

Me pongo justo enfrente de ti para que no sigas caminado-No, solo quiero saber como te llamas-

-Y yo no quiero decirte-

-¿Por que?-

-Porque no-Tratas de correr hacia otra dirección y te sigo justo detrás, pronto tropiezas con algo y te caes ,pero antes de que toques el suelo te agarro de la parte de atrás del cuello de tu camisa y halo, te volteas y solo me dices

-gracias-

-De nada, ahora ¿como te llamas?-

Suspira-Me llamo Logan ¿feliz?-Logan...que hermoso al igual que el, primera pregunta contestada, falta una

-Y mucho, y dime Logan ¿por que llorabas?-

-Espera ,un paso a la vez, ya te dije mi nombre ahora dime el tuyo-

-Oh cierto, soy Kendall-Hago una reverencia-a tus órdenes-

Sonríes-Mucho gusto Kendall-

-¿ahora si me puedes decir por que lloras?-

-N-no es nada i-im-importante-Tu voz suena quebrada y eso me llena de ira

-Si no fuera importante no llorarias-intento sonreír pero no puedo y en cambio me salio una extraña mueca, otra vez, gracias a dios por la mascara

-¿Sabes?eres muy simpático y todo pero no nos conocemos mucho así que...adios-

-Espera-Me pongo enfrente de el otra vez-Vamos dime ,te juro que no me burlare ni me voy a reir ni nada...¿Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?-Le digo voz suplicante esperando a que funcione-además, decirlo te va a sacar un peso mas de encima-

El lo piensa un momento y después suspira-...¿Hay algún lugar en donde podamos hablar a solas?-pienso un momento y creo que no lo hay pero quizás el camión en donde guardamos todo lo del circo pueda servir

-Ven-le tomo la mano y salgo corriendo arrastrando a Logan mientras el se queja y me lanza mil y una maldiciones hasta que llegamos

-Aqui es-lo miro a el y luego miro parte de carga del camión (NA:no se como se le llama a esa parte del camión)

-¿Crees que la maleta de un camión es un lugar privado?-Me mira como si estuviera loco, odio que me miren de esa forma, así que lo vuelvo de tomar de la mano y lo llevo dentro de la parte de carga del camión

-aquí no hay nadie y es muy espacioso,¿que mas puedes pedir?- Le digo tratando de convencerlo, el solo se sienta en el borde y yo lo imito, nos quedamos un rato en silencio, en uno muy incomodo, cuando finalmente hablo

-Cambie de parecer ,mejor me voy-

-¡No!- le tomo el brazo antes de que se baje

-Te prometo que no te juzgare, solo te escucharé y te consolare si vuelves a llorar y...y hasta te haré reír si lo necesitas pero...ya estamos aquí ,ya no puedes retractarte-rapidamente me levanto y me dirijo al fondo de la maleta del camión para luego aparecer con una pelota de gimnasia, la misma que use anteriormente en el acto, bajo del camión, y en el suelo pongo la pelota,trato de mantener el equilibrio mientras el me mira sorprendido, incluso yo sorprendido, no sabia que podía mantenerme por tanto tiempo montado, pero como era de esperarse ,pierdo el equilibrio y de un momento a otro le doy un enorme abrazo a la tierra del piso, me levanto tambaleandome y solo veo que sus ojos se empiezan a humedecer otra vez y eso hace que el dolor de la caída se multiplique por mil al igual que la herida de mi nariz que creo volvió a sangrar, pero eso no importa ya

-Vamos piensa Kendall-me digo a mi mismo y algo se me viene a la mente, no soy muy bueno en la magia que digamos, pero algo me se, me subo denuevo al camión y corro dentro de el hasta encontrar un sombrero de magia, al encontrarlo me bajo del camión, me pongo el sombrero y comienzo a pensar en palabras supuestamente mágicas

-A ver...mmm... ¿bidibibadibu bu?-

-¿La cenicienta?-Levanta una ceja-¿Es enserio?-

-Al menos ya no lloras, quizás si son mágicas esas palabras-Se limpia los ojos con la manga de su camisa

-¿Por que eres así?-me pregunta

-¿Asi como?-lo mire extrañado

-Se que te dolió cuando te caistes de la pelota, durante el acto y también ahora, pero aun así aparenta no sentir nada y tratas de hacerme reír-

-Eso es porque así soy, ya nos hemos presentado en tantos lugares que me acontumbre a la esa rutina y ya no me duele,siempre estoy de buen humor, es por eso que estoy aquí haciéndote reir-Ojala que se lo crea

-Estas mintiendo ¿por que no eres honesto? -

-Yo no he dicho ni una mentira-le respondo indignado, aunque sea la pura verdad. Y en cuanto termino de decir es frase ti empezastes a llorar denuevo.

Solo me limite a montarme en el camión y sentarme a tu lado en el borde pensando que mas intentar. Y mientras pienso tu tomas mi mascara halando la para abajo y yo te detengo

-Muestrame el rostro oculto tras esa mascara que normalmente no le muestras al resto del del mundo-No se por que pero lentamente pierdo fuerza en mis manos y tu empiezas a sacar la mascara.

Una vez fuera te me quedar viendo y yo forzó una sonrisa

-¿V-ves lo guapo que s-soy?-esta un poco temblorosa pero aun así la mantengo

-Si te lastimas ,solo llora, si te enoja, solo grita, es algo tan natural ya no lo ocultes-Me abraza y me sonrojo, cada segundo que pasa se vuelve mas difícil mantener mi extraña mueca que llamo sonrisa

Se separa de mi-Estaras bien, estas bien,no importa si no puedes sonreir, no lo intentes denuevo o me dolera-Ok esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso me desmorono ahí mismo y ahora el que llora soy yo y tu me sigues diciendo

-Estaras bien, estas bien, no importa si no puedes soportar, llorare contigo hoy, no lo escondas mas-

Te abrazo como un niño a su oso de felpa-Estare bien, estoy bien, fuistes el único que lo entendió, mi verdadero rostro que casi olvide-mientras yo me desahogo tu solo correspondes mi abrazo, y aunque fuera un simple acto, significa mucho para mi

Lentamente me separo de ti y te miro, tu también lo haces y empiezas a limpiarme las pequeñas gotas de sangre que caen desde mi nariz hasta mi barbilla, nos miramos un largo rato,nos vamos acercando hasta quedar a solo milímetros, puedo sentir tu respiracion,ya no aguanto mas y uno mis labios con los tuyos en un suave y tierno beso, solo fue un toque que causo millones de emociones en mi, me hubiera gustado quedarme así contigo, pero desafortunadamente te separastes repentinamente y salistes corriendo lejos del camión, vi hacia donde ibas, tenia la intención de seguirte pero me abstuve cuando vi que te acercabas a un chico moreno mas alto que yo que se nota que ama su pelo ala vez que este te tomaba de la cintura y plantaba sus labios en los tuyos

-¿En donde estabas Loggie? Te estuve buscando desde que termino el circo-

-Lo siento Jamie, solo buscaba algo-

Eso fue lo único que alcanze a oír antes de que desaparecieras de mi vista...nunca supe por que llorabas...nunca supe quien era ese tal Jaime como le dijistes... nunca supe si sentistes lo mismo que yo senti cuando nos besamos...nunca supe nada mas que tu nombre...Lo único que supe Logan es que me enamore cuando jure nunca caer denuevo en ese sentimiento, y cada día me enamoro mas al verte en el publico otra vez, riendo cuando me caigo de la pelota y no siento dolor en mi nariz, cuando hago malabares y los pinos me caen en la cabeza y siento dolor alguno, cuando hago algún truco de magia y repito las mismas tontas palabras: bidibibadibu bu y mientras los demás se ríen tu levantas la ceja...

...Lastima que el circo tiene que seguir recorriendo lugares...


End file.
